Just Like Always
by Ning Ning
Summary: No matter how many times you have been reincarnated, you will always be able to detect your soulmate. Romy.


**Just Like Always **

**By:** Lady Lowe/Ning Ning. They're the same person, so just call me Ning, hmmkay? 

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em, never will, never can. 

**AN:** I'm hoping that this is something kind of new. It's going to be confusing, I bet, so here's an extremely big hint: REINCARNATION. Yep, there ya go. =] 

_Oh, God. Ah'm goin' ta die. Remy's goin' ta die. Everyone's goin' ta die. Ah love you, Remy. Ah wanna be with you! Yoh the man Ah love – with all mah heart, with all mah soul. God, Remy, Ah love yah an' Ah don't know what Ah'd do without yah. Ah need yah. Remy, Ah love yah an' Ah know you love meh an' Ah know we're goin' ta die and yoh the only one Ah want ta be with when Ah die._

"Remy," she breathed. 

"Mon amour, Rogue," he responded, knowing the tragedy to come. "I love you!" 

"Ah love you, too." 

Their lips met and although they didn't feel any dangerous threat from her mutation, they reveled in the glory while ignoring the danger. Bright lights flashed between them and both their lives as famous and revered X-Men ended. 

* * * 

Remy LeBeau was a very sought after bachelor and also very well known in the city of New Orleans. What woman didn't adore the very earth he breathed on? After all, he had a notorious wealth to him having his father be Jean-Luc LeBeau – the wealthiest head of any Guild. Remy had smarts and looks that women died for in a glance. Of course, his debonair charm and devilish red-on-black eyes made women's fantasies ever more erotic. 

As always, he was the center of attention, dancing with his childhood sweetheart, Belladonna. Though they had feelings for each other, they thought best to remain friends and nothing more, so as not to upset her brother Julien. He twirled her around at the end of the song, bowing playfully before reaching for another partner. 

His new partner was gorgeous beauty. With locks whiter than snow and chocolate colored skin, Remy knew how lucky he was to be in the presence of her. Her cold icy blue eyes gazed regally into his own and he let loose a floppy grin. 

"Bonjour, Miss Munroe! Ever is it so nice t' see y', again." Ororo Munroe was the tutor that he had since the other one ran out on him. She smiled at him gracefully. 

"Hello, my dear boy. How have you studies been faring?" 

"Wonderful as always. In fact, Miss Frost has taught me many t'ings in mon bedroom." 

Ororo rolled her eyes. "Generally, students don't sleep with their teachers." 

"But I'm special, oui?" He pouted childishly. 

She sighed and looked across the dance floor. She stared at the girl who was chatting with a famously married guy: Scott Summers. He had leaned forward towards her and Ororo licked her teeth as the girl continued to chat amiably. 

"Remy, in my personal opinion, I have a girl who would be the perfect match for you." She dismissed his plaintive look and spoke curious words. "You and her, together like always." 

"What do y' mean by _dat_?" He questioned her spitefully, fully aware what those words meant. Or, well, what they should have meant. Hell, Remy didn't even know or understand it. The dance ended and Ororo stepped away from him gracefully. 

"Destiny. Miss Frost did teach you that, I hope," she retorted without a backwards glance. 

Remy went to follow her and saw in his line of view a woman that was rather flirtatious with a man that Remy did not like – not one bit. He was taken with the one woman that Remy had to hear many "thrilling" stories about. Remy was the one who was forced to listen to all the men who craved for that woman. Scott Summers had snagged the infamous Jean Grey – red hair, green eyes, big breasts and all. Paid for her way out of a whorehouse, that's what Scott was revered for. 

His hand hovered on top of the lady's shoulder before placing it on his side. A shock ran through his body that strangely aroused him like an eighth grader. 

"Ahh, it looks like Mr. LeBeau is waiting to be introduced," Scott smiled distastefully. He was about to introduce them to each other when the girl abruptly turned around. 

"Mr. LeBeau, you say?" She dismissed Scott with a wave of a hand and looked up at a 6'1 frame. Her eyes danced at the sight of his chiseled features and twinkled even more when she met those dangerous eyes. Her hand flew to a white lock and she twirled it around playfully. Staring straight into his eyes, her Southern voice drawled out, "Well, Ah'll be furthah damned. It is yah, Remy." 

"Who else would it be," he whispered, almost to himself. He fell into a daze with those green eyes that were cut as exquisitely as jewels. She had a bewitching figure, a voluptious body that Remy felt he knew what love at first sight was. That mass of auburn curls and the shock streak of white dazzled him beyond compensation, and he wondered how he had lived without ever knowing such a beauty. 

"Mon Dieu," his voice could barely croak out. "Who are you?" 

Her face had been so jubilant and happy when she had first looked and recognized him, but now it had almost fallen on behalf of the last three words that he had uttered. She straightened her body, as proud and as dignified as she could muster. 

She had been so sure that he would know who she was. Though how, she now wondered. She was still unheard of in New Orleans and Remy being the much sought after single man… 

Why, she had no doubt that she had ever loved him in the first place. Just by looking, she knew he was perfect for her. 

Few moments had passed but Scott Summers had already left, respecting their privacy. After all, he was an esteemed gentleman from New York whose father was none other than Charles Xavier Summers, the famous billionaire who had set up a school. In fact, Remy's private tutor, Emma Frost, had been the headmistress of the Massachusetts branch. 

Enough time had gone by now, and the woman obviously knew that he was stunned by perfection (_Like always_, she thought bitterly to herself) and she sweetly said to him: 

"Sugah, you should know who Ah am. But, since yah don', Ah'll just let yah know that people have probably always called meh Rogue. You can call meh that, too."


End file.
